The Couch After The Fight
by Doubleminor20
Summary: There's a fight, and someone is sleeping on the couch. Who could that be? Fleurmione one-shot, post-war


**AN:** What's going on, people! I decided that with this half-finished story on my labtop along with a few others I've been playing around with, I would finish and post them. For those who follow me, one of those writings is the next chapter for Way Out of My League. I just haven't gotten around to finishing it yet, but I can safely say it is 90 percent done. Just gotta work out a few kinks and get the last part typed out like I want it. But while I was away at college this whole time, I find moments here and there to type out some things that just pop into my head. This is one of those stories, so enjoy!

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, for if I did I would be filthy rich like Rowling herself is._

* * *

Hermione sighed for the umpteenth time as she sat in her favorite reading chair with a good book in her hands. This was because a certain French Veela was sitting at the desk in the corner, going through paperwork again.

This had been going on for two weeks now, Fleur would come home every night from work at the Ministry and sit at that desk for long hours into the night, flipping through papers and not allowing herself some rest until it was all taken care of. The brunette witch normally wouldn't mind this, she would be encouraging and proud of her Veela wife of 2 years for taking more time every now and then to make sure she was on top of all her duties. But lately, it had been every night and Hermione could see just how exhausted Fleur was becoming. There were dark bags under her eyes and she seemed to be irritated with everything. With all the worrying she had been doing over Fleur's health and if she would get sick possibly, tonight it finally became too much for the British woman.

"Fleur, darling, please stop for the night. It's already 10 and you're exhausted." Hermione exclaimed, putting her book down and moving to where Fleur was hunched over.

"It is alright, 'Ermione. I am fine, you don't 'ave to worry about me." Fleur said back, her ocean blue eyes never leaving the paper she was perusing.

Hermione, unconvinced by this, pressed on. "Yes I do. You've been doing this for two weeks straight now. You're gonna get sick soon, so come to bed and get some rest."

"But I 'ave to finish zese papers."

"Can't they wait until tomorrow?"

"Non, zey cannot. I can do this, I know my own limits, 'Ermione." Fleur snapped.

Hermione's eyes widened a little in shock. "Do you really? You're losing weight, you hardly sleep, and you're working yourself ragged every day. You can't keep this up forever." She said.

"Fine zen, you be ze one to tell my my limits, 'Ermione!" Fleur yelled suddenly, getting up from her seat and glaring at the other witch.

"I just want you to sleep and eat a little more, Fleur. Why are you getting so defensive?" the brunette said, exasperated.

The blonde's jaw dropped. "Why? Because I'm trying to provide for us 'ere."

"WE BOTH WORK, Fleur! You don't need to do this to yourself." Hermione said, raising her voice.

"Well, zen maybe it's because I 'aven't been performing in bed lately, is that it?" Fleur accused, her irritated state growing.

Hermione actually flinched at that, her face twisting with horror and pain. "You think I'm that vain, to be that expectant of sex from you?" She voiced, the question barely a whisper as it ghosted past her lips.

"You know what, I don't care at the moment. I need some air." Fleur stated, shoving her shoes onto her feet and grabbing her keys before opening the apartment door and slamming it behind her.

Hermione finally broke down, crashing to her knees and letting out a silent sob as tears rolled down her cheeks.

" _Why? Why can't she see that all I do is care about her, about her well-being?"_

Hermione felt her heart clench at the possibility that Fleur might not even come back tonight, only serving to make her cry even more. The witch stayed in this position for a while, until her eyes could cry no more. Exhausted by then, she proceeded to make herself ready for bed.

* * *

Fleur opened the door quietly, so as to not awaken the sleeping occupant inside. She slipped her shoes off softly as she inched the door shut and began to move through the apartment.

The blonde had walked briskly to a local park near their building, one that she and Hermione often frequented when the London weather permitted. After pacing for a good ten minutes brewing in her annoyance, she sat down on a bench and relaxed a fraction of a degree. The longer she sat there, the guiltier she felt and the heavier her heart weighed at the things she said to and accused of her wife. She chided herself for being so stupid, letting her exhaustion cloud her good judgement and allowing her to snap at the British witch that she loved so much. Once she had calmed down, she rose and made her way back to their building, all the while wondering how she could ever make this up to her mate.

Fleur breezed through the dark complex, her remorse growing at the sight of the stack of papers on the desk. She moved down the hall towards their bedroom, but when she opened the door she found it empty. Fleur's heart skipped a beat as the Veela began to panic. Her pulse quickened when she saw a small note at the foot of their bed. She quickly snatched it up, her heart breaking as she read the words.

 _ **The bed is yours. I thought that if you came back tonight, you would want it to yourself.**_

 _ **-H**_

Fleur paled considerably, her mind screaming. _"Mon Dieu, I 'ave driven her away. She 'as left me."_ The thought was too unbearable to think about, bringing tears to the French witch's eyes. Desperate, Fleur flew out of the bedroom, discarding the note behind her. She was at the front door and about to throw her shoes back on to go search for the younger woman when she noticed a still form on the couch that she had missed earlier.

Moving slowly towards it, Fleur gasped at the sight when revealed by the moonlight streaming through the window. Hermione's face was ragged; the edges of her eyes were red-rimmed. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and she was gripping the blanket tightly, as if it were her only lifeline left in this world. Fleur put a hand up to her mouth to cover the strangled cry she almost let out, tears cascading down her face as she did. She had caused so much pain and agony for her mate, made her cry herself to sleep and think that she was the one who deserved to sleep on the couch as punishment. This knowledge hurt the Veela more than she ever thought possible, a new level of emotional torment she never knew existed.

" _What 'ave I done? 'Ow could she forgive me for zis?"_

Fleur quickly changed into her sleepwear and then slowly crawled under the covers on the couch behind Hermione, the brunette shifting ever so slightly as she did so. The blonde curled into her love, moving as close as possible to the bushy mane of hair and slipping an arm around her waist. She felt Hermione visibly relax as she did so, alleviating a tiny bit of the pain. Fleur allowed her eyes to close slowly, praying that she could somehow find a way to make it up to the other witch in the morning.

* * *

When Hermione awoke in the morning, she was surprised by two things: that there was a human-sized spot still warm on the couch right behind her, and that the blonde-haired woman who occupied said spot was in the kitchen cooking. In any other circumstances, the witch would be by her wife's side in a matter of seconds. However, events from the previous night, as well as some confusion as to why Fleur slept on the couch with her, were still fresh in her mind and preventing her from doing just that.

The bushy-haired woman slowly rose from the couch and moved to the kitchen entryway. Her steps alerted her wife to her presence, and Fleur turned away from the food to look at the other witch, regret shown clearly across her angelic features.

"Good morning." The blonde started slowly, unsure of the footing on which she stood.

"Morning." Hermione croaked out, checking for any signs of possible annoyance or anger from her spouse. When none arose, she continued.

"Look Fleur, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to nag you about- "

"No! _Mon Dieu,_ no!" The Veela rushed over to the other girl and quickly embraced her, effectively cutting her off. "If anyone must apologize, it is me 'Ermione. I am so sorry for everything zat I said to you. I was cruel and took my frustrations out on you. Please forgive me, _mon amour._ I do not know what I would do without you." Fleur whispered into her neck, tears in her eyes once more.

"Shh, it's ok darling." The British witch soothed, stroking her hair gently as she held her in a protective embrace. "I forgive you. I just worry for you, Fleur."

Fleur raised her head. "I promise you, I will not 'ave zis happen again. You are right, I do not need to work so late all ze time."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Fleur."

The two women reconciled with a long overdue kiss. Eventually, this simple gesture turned more passionate, as Fleur pushed Hermione up on the kitchen counter, hands on her hips and tongue exploring her mouth. Hermione's arms were wrapped around her neck, legs winding around the French woman's waist to pull her even closer.

Fleur broke the kiss and allowed her mouth to explore the brunette's collarbone, sensually biting the skin located there and soothing the wounds with her tongue. All Hermione could do was sigh as she leaned her head back, giving the Veela better access.

"I have been neglecting you, haven't I _ma cherie_?" Fleur seductively whispered. All she got in response was a loud moan. This made her smile as she continued. Suddenly there was a burnt scent that filled the room, and Fleur interrupted her affectionate loving to Hermione to find the bacon she had cooking was burning at an alarming rate. She moved quickly to put out the stove flame and move the frying pan to the sink, cursing softly as the brunette behind her almost keeled over in laughter. She pouted as Hermione laughed, sending a mock glare the British woman's way.

When Hermione was finished, she got up and moved over to Fleur. She placed her mouth right next to her ear and spoke quickly. "Here's the deal. I'll send a quick message to the Ministry to get us out of work today, then you can spend the rest of the morning really making it up to me. Don't keep me waiting, darling." She breathed out in sensual excitement before bounding down the hall and leaving Fleur utterly speechless. Not even ten seconds passed before the Veela witch took off after her wife.

It's safe to say that Fleur was easily forgiven by lunchtime.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you guys like this. I'll try to finish the next chapter for League here soon. Please read and review, as this is one of the couples I've read a ton on and are considering making more for.

Thanks again, and see you next time, folks!


End file.
